


Private Dance

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chair Bondage, Community: femslash100, F/F, Lapdance, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prelude of a lapdance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'lap dance'.

“Fine, you’ll get your lap dance,” Ruby gave in. “But only on my terms.” She pushed against Regina’s shoulders so Regina lost her balance and fell back down onto her office chair.

Nevertheless Regina smiled triumphantly. “I knew you would come to your senses.” She licked her lips in anticipation and eyed Ruby. The skimpy waitress uniform never failed to arouse her.

Ruby went past her, fingers trailing along Regina’s arm in the process. “Okay, then let’s get down to business. Don’t you dare move.” 

This already had Regina’s center throbbing. Regina really enjoyed their little power games, and she often ended up as the submissive between the sheets. Ruby seemed to relish the more dominant role.

Music started to fill Regina’s office when Ruby turned on the radio. “Quite the collection of scarfs you have here,” Ruby whispered into her ear from behind. It made Regina shudder. One of her favorite silk scarves was used to tie her right wrist to the armrest of the chair. Then her left arm was tied as well.

When Ruby stood in front of her again, she pushed Regina’s legs apart. Ruby bent forward, providing a tantalizing view of her cleavage. Her nails dug delicately into Regina’s thighs. “Are you ready for the show?”

All Regina could do was swallow and nod.

The End


End file.
